


I can't either

by Vilgax323



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because season 3 is now a thing, Ever - Freeform, F/F, My First Fanfic, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 15:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilgax323/pseuds/Vilgax323
Summary: After Capturing Shera, Catra is given a test by Hordak to truly prove her loyalty to the Horde.Will She be able to do it, or will she realize just what she could lose?





	I can't either

**Author's Note:**

> Well out of the many fandoms that have gotten me to read fanfiction, this one has gotten me to write some.
> 
> I originally wanted to post this before season 3, since it is more post season 2, but hey i figured why not post it anyway.
> 
> So ladies and gentlemen, my first ever fanfiction story.

She did it! For once, she finally did it!

Catra felt the most ecstatic ever when she was finally able to overpower Shera, managing to tire her out and get a few last good swipes in to her chest and face. Then, she landed one last punch to the face that caused the form of Shera to fade and be replaced by Adora, causing the biggest grin to spread across her face.

She could finally prove to Hordak that she had what it takes, that she could be able to take down to the princess alliance once and for all. She would finally be back in his good favors.

She walked over to where Adora had fallen. “I guess we know who the better fighter is now huh.” Catra kneeled down next to Adora. “I can’t wait to see the look on your friend’s faces when they see the mighty Shera has fallen. Guess your not as perfect as you thought huh” She felt just as exhausted after a long and grueling battle with the princess of power. She proceeded to press on her badge to signal Scorpia to come pick her up.

After a few minutes, Scorpia came up to them in a skiff. The rebellion was now in full retreat. Her face turned to one of excitement when she saw Adora unconscious next to Catra. Once the skiff was next to them she spoke out. “Woohoo, way to go Catra. I knew you could take her down.” She went to hug Catra, but one glare from her made her stop in her tracks and tap her pincers together nervously. “Right, right, personal space.”

The two lifted a still unconscious Adora onto the skiff and proceeded to move back to the fright zone. “I can’t believe you actually managed to beat SheRa, I mean I knew you could do it, but to see it actually happen!”

Catra couldn’t help but smile, but now that the adrenaline from the battle had worn off, she didn’t know how to feel about it. It felt strange to actually bring Adora back to the fright zone. Adora used to be her best friend, and know she was most likely bringing her back to people who would do who knows what to her, maybe even—

She stopped the thought process before it could get into dangerous territory. Adora was her enemy now. She would not even care what they did to her in the fright zone.

——————————————————————————-------------------------------------------------------------------

Troops back in the fright zone were now celebrating their victory. Some congratulating others, while others stole some special rations to celebrate the occasion. Despite being the current second-in-command, Catra let them be. She felt that everyone deserved a day to celebrate such a key victory.

Catra walked into Entrapta’s lab with the sword of protection in hand. She proceeded to set it down on the table in front of her. Her eyes lit up in excitement instantly.

“You actually managed to salvage the sword.” She exclaims in a fit of excitement. “I always wanted to study it. It has some many interesting magical properties, some of which are unlike any device I have seen. I could even integrate these properties into our tech and -“

“Yeah yeah, see what you can come up with” Catra said cutting her off. She wasn’t really interested in hearing Entrapta’s usually techno spheal at the moment, she had other places to be. “Now if you would excuse me, I have a formal report to Hordak to make.”

Catra stepped out of the Entrapta’s lab and proceeded to Hordak’s throne room. She could only imagine how impressed Hordak would be. She could finally be back in his good graces. She could finally have the recognition that she truly deserved from him. Catra took a deep breath outside the door. She grinned as she imagined what he would say to her. She walked up and proceeded to kneel in front of his throne.

“Welcome back Force Commander” Hordak stated in his usual tone. “It has come to my attention that you have captured Shera.”

“That is correct my lord. She is being transferred to the holding cells as we speak. With her in a cell, it should only be a matter of time before the rebellion falls.” Catra can only imagine how reduced in firepower the princesses will be without the aid of Shera.

“That is correct. However,” Hordak continues. He began to get up from his throne and walk right over to Catra. “I plan on making sure Shera is dealt with permanently.”

Catra looked up, confused. Just what did Hordak plan to do.

Hordak began to speak again. “You have shown your worth to me once again Force Commander, but I have one last test to prove your loyalty.” Hordak stopped right in front of Catra as she began to step up. “I plan to arrange for her execution, and I want you to do the honors of beheading her.”

Did she just hear that right? Catra all of a sudden felt an unknown fear inside of her. “E-Execution?” she asked.

“That is correct. There won’t be any problems now, will there?” Hordak seemed rather curious to see what her decision would be.

“N-No, of course it won’t.”

“Good.” Hordak began to walk back to his throne. “I will be arranging for it to happen first thing in the morning before any drills are run. If there is nothing more, you are dismissed.”

As Catra walked out, she could not help the conflicting emotions that were coming into her head. This was the chance to really get what she wanted. She could be back in Hordak’s good favors, with no one to push her around anymore. However, she felt scared at the prospect of having to execute Adora. She shouldn’t even be scared. Adora was the enemy. She didn’t really care what happened to her. Adora could die and Catra would not feel anything. Right?

She shook her head. She knew she had to do this, and she knew just the place to prove to herself that she could.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catra proceeded to set up everything she needed in the training room. She gear in with some training equipment, and set up a simple bot to display an image of Shera through her visor. She planned to go through the actions on a test dummy to size herself up for doing it on the actual thing. Although as she tried to imagine herself executing Shera, she still found herself having trouble.

She’s our enemy now. Why am I having so much trouble with this. She tried to imagine herself gutting the actual thing, but she kept hesitating. The imagine in her visor was an evil version of Shera, but all she could see in that image was Adora. Not just Adora the princess either. Adora, the friend she grew up with in the Horde Why do I even care about her? She’s the one who left?

That was the problem though wasn’t it. She wasn’t just killing Shera, she was killing Adora. Adora, the one person who looked out for her. Adora, the one person who kept her comfort when she could not sleep. Adora, the one person she could honestly say she loved(not that Catra would admit to anyone that though). By killing Adora, she would be cutting that person out of her life, and Catra was truly afraid of what would happen if Adora could never come back.

After a few minutes, Catra lost her temper, and began to unload on the bot out of frustration. Adora was getting in the way of her dream again, even if it was unintentional. Although, her current predicament made Catra really consider what she truly wanted. As she wailed on the bot, she couldn’t help but let all her emotions flow out of her. Her hatred toward the situation, her desire to be the best, and her conflicting feelings of love and hatred for Adora.

With one last motion, she knocks the bot back a couple of feet. Tears now streaming down her face as she threw her training gear to the side. As she sits there, a dangerous thought popped into her head. Is killing Adora really worth it? She wasn’t really sure anymore. She had always told herself that anything is worth it to be better than Adora, but did killing her fall into that category. Adora had been someone who meant the world to her. Catra began to wonder what she truly wanted to get out of working for the Horde.

Suddenly realizing where she was, she got up and wiped her eyes. Showing emotion was weakness, and who wanted to see their second in command in such a weakened state. Hordak would surely toss her to the curb. Was that a bad thing at this point? Catra began to wonder.

She got everything cleaned up and proceeded back to Entrapta’s lab. Maybe getting some other work done would actually help her calm down.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fascinating.” Entrapta was examining the sword of protection, which she had on a counter with a few mechanical arms scanning it. “The levels of magic are off the charts. With this level we can create just about anything.”

Scorpia was standing nearby listening to Entrapta’s rambles. She felt just as excited as Entrapta at the moment. “Oh my God! Does this mean like, we can create new weapons and stuff?! We are so going to kick the rebellion but!”

“Ooohh. We can make so much more than just weapons!” Entrapta added.

The two were so caught up in their excitement, that they didn’t notice that Catra had walked in. When she spotted the two all she did was grown. Figures they be all over the sword. Why do they always have to be super happy about things.

Scorpia turned and noticed that Catra was there. “Oh Catra, you have to see this. Entrapta says that the Sword is literally the most powerful thing she has ever seen magic wise.”

“Well by the level of magic that it appears capable of generating that is correct.” Entrapta added. “I could integrate this into just about anything. Armor, tanks, weapons, you name it.”

Catra was starting to wonder if maybe she would hear something that would make her feel better. “Interesting. And how long is this likely going to take.”

“Well,” Entrapta started. “I haven’t really gotten a chance to study it. I’ll have to examine it further, see if there is a possibility to extract any magic. Of course, there is always the possibility of any defense system that prevents anyone from damaging it in any way. If that’s the case I’ll have to experiment with possible ways to get around it. Then we extract -- “

“ENTRAPTA!” Catra yelled. She was getting annoyed with how Entrapta was not really answering the question. “How long is it going to take?!”

Entrapta took a moment to think. “Well pending the circumstances, I would say anywhere between a week to a month.”

Catra just groaned. “Great of course it is.”

Scorpia all of a sudden turned to look at Catra. “You okay? Your not usually this grumpy unless something is bothering you.”

Catra just growled at her in response. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” Scorpia asked back.

“I SAID I’M FINE!!” Catra was screaming at this point. 

Even Entrapta was taken aback.”No your not.” She started. “Your tail is waiving the way it does when something is irritating you, and like Scorpia said you usually don’t act as grumpy as you —“

“Ugh why can’t you both just -“ Catra started before she gave up trying to hide it. “Hordak wants me to execute Adora tomorrow. There you happy?”

The confession even shocked her two companions.

“He… really asked you to do that?” Scorpia asked

Catra nodded.

“And.. I guess your not comfortable with it?”

Catra groaned and slid her hands down her face. “The one thing that Hordak said would help prove myself again to him and I--” She paused, realizing that Hordak’s pet imp could easily reproduce her sentence. She peered up toward the vent, making sure the little rascal wasn’t there. Seeing no eyes peering back at her, she continued on. “Adora just always seems to find a way to get in my way.”

“I mean, you always did seem to have a thing for her.” Scopria said surprising Catra, as she looked up at her finally.

“Excuse me?!” Now it was Catra’s turn to be surprised.

“I mean, it's true.” Scorpia want on. “Even when you two fight it's easy to see the bond you two share. I can tell she means a lot to you.”

Catra scoffed and turned her head to the floor. “And I bet you think less of me for it huh. I’m weak for caring about someone on the other side of the battlefield. Week fore caring about someone who batrayed me.”

“What are you talking about?” Scopia said. ”If Adora helps make you happy than I’m happy.”

“Both you and Adora have shown signs that they like being a friend to me, and it is obvious that you two care about each other.” Entrapta stated. “I don’t really see any reason why you should think less of yourself about this.”

Catra looked up at the duo. “Really, you both don’t think this is bad for me.”

“We're your friends Catra.” Scorpia stated. “We look out for each other, and we don’t just judge each other for trivial things like who they care about.”

Catra wasn’t sure what to think about everything that was going on. On one hand, she couldn’t help think about Adora when she listened to Scorpia’s words. On the other hand, Scorpia and Entrapta had stayed with her through thick and thin. Maybe she could trust them. Maybe she could see them as true friends. After all, they had not let her down yet. Maybe it was time that she started to trust them more too.

“I can’t do it.” Catra began to confess. “I thought that I could be something in the Horde. I thought that there wouldn’t be anything that we stop me from showing I can be something. And now Hordak wants me to execute Adora, and I can’t do it!”

She looked down at the ground. Ears now flat against her head. A second later, she felt Scorpia put a claw on her shoulder. “Is there something we can we help?”

Catra looked back up at them. She took one long glance at her friends and began to consider if she should go through with what she was thinking about with the two of them. “I want to help her, but I can’t ask anything of you two. You both still have something here. I couldn’t take that away from you.”

“Nonsense.” Scopia said “Shouldn’t friends be considered more important than that anyway.” Catra seemed about to interject buy Scoria stopped her. “Catra, I don’t care that I’m a force captain. Being a good friend to you is way more important to me. Besides, what does happiness mean if you have noone to share it with”

“Adora was nice to me while I was with the rebellion.” Now it was Entrapta’s turn to speak. “It wouldn’t make sense for me to not try and help her. Count me in too.”

For the first time in a while, Catra could say she could never have anyone better as her friends. She felt like there was nothing she could do to pay them back. “Thanks. I don’t know what I would do without you both.”

Scorpia scooped the trio into a hug. One that for once Catra didn’t mind wiggling out of. “Any time Wildcat.” She set them all down on their feet. “So, got a plan”

“Catra thought about it for a moment before she spoke again. “I have a few ideas.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The night had not been a great one for Adora by any means. Well, with being captured by your ex-best friend, being thrown a prison cell, and eagerly awaiting your most likely coming execution. She figured that Catra was enjoying the experience. She was finally getting the feeling of defeating Shera, and to top it off, maybe she would even enjoy the rush of executing her.

Adora shook her head. She could not let herself think about all that. She wasn’t sure how long she had been asleep in her cell already. She needed to come up with a plan asap.

Adora took a look at the force field that sealed her in her cell. There seemed to be no fault in it. The only possible way to down that at all would likely be to overload it. From there, she began to inspect the walls of her cell. There’s no fault in the metal that she can exploit. That meant waiting for the next person at the front of her cell. She could probably try and steal a stun baton to overload the force field. From there she could overpower the guard and make her escape. That means the only option now is to wait.

Adora did not know how long she waited, but she didn’t expect the next person to come visit her to be Catra herself.

“Hey Adora.” Catra wasn’t alone either. She had Scorpia and two other guards with her. Scorpia was also carrying the Sword of Protection with her. So much for overpowering the next guard.

“Catra.” Adora stated rather bitterly. “To what do I owe the honors. You rubbing your victory in my face?”

“Seems Hordak doesn’t want to waste any time.” Catra states. “He’s ordered your execution to happen very soon.” She said as she lowered the force field, and cuffed Adora.

Something about the way Catra says that sounds off to Adora. The wording made it seem like she is gloating, but the way she says it. It sounded like she is actually not comfortable going through with this. The group began to walk now.

“So,” Adora continues on. “You’re actually going to do it huh?”

Catra just looks on ahead, not bothering to look back at her as she answers. “I’ll do what I need to do.”

They went the rest of the way in silence. The room they arrived at had a center stage surrounded by rows upon rows of people. On a high balcony overlooking the stage from where they entered, was Hordak himself. A personal seat reserved just for him. The seats in the room were already filled. The ones closest to the stage were occupied by some Force captains who could spare time from there duties. Catra laid Adora to the center of the stage and plopped her down on her knees. From there Hordak begins to stand and address the crowd.

“Fellow soldiers of the Horde,” he began, “We are here today to celebrate a great victory, and to rid ourselves of our greatest enemy.” Adora watched as the crowd began to cheer. “You may recognize the person here before you. You once knew here as Adora. She used to be one of our own. But then she betrayed us, and took up the mantle of our greatest enemy. Shera.”

The crowd began to boo, and Adora’s heart began to quicken in pace. This was really it, wasn’t it? She was going to be executed right here. She had truly failed hadn’t she. She would die, allowing the Horde to march right into Brightmoon.

Hordak continued on. “And today, we will be riding the rebellion of their greatest ally. Catra, if you will do the honors of beheading the great Shera.”

Adora gulped as the crowd began to cheer again. This was it. Catra walked to take the sword from Scorpia, and walk over to Adora. She knelt down, and surprisingly, did not have her huge signature smirk plastered on her face. Instead, she just looked at her with the most sorrowful expression on her face.

Catra sighed. “You know how can’t bring yourself to kill me” she said, just loud enough for the two of them to hear. Adora was confused, but nodded anyway. Catra stood up and lifted the sword. “Well,” she brought down the sword, but to Adora’s surprise, she did not feel any pain. Catra had just cut her restraints off. “Turns out I can’t either.”

The crowd looked on in stunned silence. Catra began to speak once again. This time, it was loud enough for everyone to hear. “You know, I got a better idea.” She pointed the blade of the sword of protection directly at Hordak. “How about I take your head instead?”

Hordak’s face shifted into a piercing glare. “How disappointing. And to think I was starting to consider you worth keeping around again.”

“Ehh, what can I say?” Catra responded. “I’ve been known to disappoint people.”

Everyone in the crowd got up, and the soldiers began to aim their weapons at the crew. Scopria walked towards Catra and Adora and took a defensive fighting stance like Catra was now. Adora also got up, preparing for the fight that was coming.

Hordak also stood up. “Well, it seems you thought to have some backup, but what’s three against the sheer numbers of my army.”

“Oh yea, you have an army.” Catra stated in a rather sarcastic tone. “I probably should have thought about that.”

As if on cue, an alarm started to sound, and a number of upgraded Horde bots flooded into the room. To Adora, some looked like the version that she fought way back when in the whispering woods way back when it was frozen over, while others looked like the standard version. 

“Oh wait, I did.” Catra said with one of her signature smirks. Just as Adora was wondering how Catra pulled this off, her answer came flying through the stage doorway.

“Sorry I’m late.” Entrapta said flying up to center stage riding on top of Emily. “I would have come sooner, but hacking enough bots for this was a very intricate process. So, what did I miss?”

“Not much” Catra responded. “In fact, you’re just in time for the action.”

Catra turned toward Adora, holding the hilt of the sword of protection toward her. “Hope I didn’t hurt you too bad yesterday. You good to go?”

Adora took a moment to look at Catra before she grabbed the sword and smiled. “Thought you would never ask.”

“You will all pay for your defiance, Force Captains, take care of these pests” Hordak exclaimed as he walked away. And just like that, the whole room was thrown into chaos. Soldiers were firing lasers, hacked bots were blasting everyone in site in a horde uniform. Adora took the initiative to turn into Shera.

As soldiers were fighting bots, the force captains climbed up on stage. Grizzlor and Octavia approached Catra and Adora. Adora went after Grizzlor. The two charged each other as Shera readied a swing with her sword. When the two met, Grizzlor used an arm to catch the hilt, and his other arm to punch Shera straight in the stomach, causing her to stumble back. Grizzlor readied another attack, but Shera turned her sword into a shield to block. He took a few swings at the shield, but could not seem to break through Shera’s defense. He raised both his arms up for a heavier attack. Shera took advantage and rammed him in his stomach. She transformed her shield back to a sword and went in for another strike while Grizlor was on his backside. Before she could land a blow, Grizlor grabbed her hand and tossed her over him.

Meanwhile, Catra was using her agility to dodge Octavia’s attacks, looking for whatever moments she could to get hits in.

“Hold still you little varmint.” Octavia screamed.

“Make me dumb face.” Catra said, now getting a good kick in on her stomach. She is too slow getting away though, and is caught and thrown by one of Octavia’s tentacles. Shera is just able to spot her being thrown and is able to catch her.

“You alright.” She asks.

“I’m fine.” Catra responded. “It’s going to take more than that to take me down.”

Octavia and Grizzlor were now side by side facing the two of them. They charged. Shera used her sword to parry blows while Catra dodged and got a good swipe in on Octavia’s face. Catra jumped away to maintain her distance, and Octavia charged her. She went with a swipe with her hands. Catra dodged, but Octavia caught her foot with a tentacle and flung her into the ground.

“You know,” Ocatvia started. “I’m really glad you decided to turn against the horde. I’ve been really dying to kick your ass.”

“Ahh i’m touched.” Catra said jokingly. “It’s a shame you’ll never get the chance.”

“We’ll see about that when I'm the one left standing.” Octavia stated angrly before bringing her foot up. Catra however rolled out of the way.

Catra looked around the room, now in complete chaos with a mess that was more bots than soldiers. Shera and Grizzlor were now in close hand to hand combat exchanging blows, and Scopria was busy holding off any stray soldiers. In the meantime, Entrapta was in the center of the stage working on a datapad. As much as Catra hated to admit it, this was a losing fight. If they didn’t get out of there soon, things could take a turn for the worse. Hopefully, Entrapta could move along with the next phase soon, or they could be in trouble.

“Entrapta!’ Catra said as she dodged another tentacle from Octavia. “Any time now!”

“Don’t worry! It’s almost here.” Entrapta responded.

Catra and Shera were still fighting when eventually went back to back. Grizzlor and Octavia staring them down. Scorpia and Entrapta were eventually forced back into the center as well.

“Get ready.” Entrapta said excitedly. “It’s about to arrive.”

“What’s about to?” Shera asked.

“Our ride.” Catra answered.

Octavia and Grizzlor charged, and an explosion rocked the roof. A jet flew into the newfound hole in the roof.

“Jump!” Catra yelled. Shera grabbed Scorpia, while Catra and Entrapta jumped onto the lowered down platform on the jet. Octavia and Grizzlor proceeded to smack into each other.

As the two recovered and everyone boarded the jet, Catra spoke. “As much as I love this fight, I have places I need to be Smell ya later!” Her only response was a growl from Octavia as the jet flew out.

Catra took one look back at the fright zone as she and her companions flew away. One last look at the home she was leaving behind, before she turned in the jet. Shera had now turned into Adora, as Scorpia manned the controls to the jet. 

She walked over to Adora to see how she was doing. “You alright?” she asked.

“I’m good.” Adora responded. “The question is are you good?”

“I’ll be fine. I’m just .. tired.” “I’m not sure what i’ll do now.”

“You could come back to Brightmoon with me.” Adora responded.

“You sure that's a good idea.”

“I think they’d be willing to give you a pass for saving there Shera.”

Catra gave a slight groan. “I’m really going to have to get used to your annoying friends aren’t I?”

Adora just rolled her eyes at that.

Catra looked down at the floor before continuing. “For the longest time, I thought that I was willing to do anything to show I could be something. I.. I realize now that losing you was just too much.” She looked up to meet Adora’s gaze. “I never thought I would get to say this to you after you left, but … I love you Adora. I thought that I'd never get to say that after you left. You were my whole world. I was so angry when left because you meant everything to me. Now,” she put a hand to cup Adora’s cheek. “I realized that losing you means I lose everything.”

“Catra--” Adora never got to finish her sentence as Catra planted a kiss on her lips. Adora was surprised at first, but then began to melt into it. For Adora, the kiss was soft, and displayed so many emotions from Catra. Emotions such as guilt, sorrow, and regret, but also, hope. A hope that they could move on. A hope that they could put their awful past behind them. They felt like they could stay with each other forever.

Unfortunately, it seemed that all good things had to eventually come to an end. Some ending in more annoying ways than others. “Subjects seem to have their mouths connected in a strange gesture. I believe that this is part of a practice in regards to love. Is this to give exchange of emotion or something else. OOOH this is so fascinating.”

Adora and Catra turned their heads to see Entrapta talking into her recorder. She was excitedly examining the two of them. When she noticed the two of them staring at her, she said, “Don’t worry about me, just pretend I’m not here.”

“Do you mind?!” Catra asked. As much as she was beginning to like her new friends, they still find ways to be very annoying.

“But this is vital information. I could acquire further knowledge into how people fall in love.”

“This is usually a private thing Entrapta.” Catra said, only Entrapta looked even more confused. “You know what, nevermind. How close are we to Brightmoon?”

“Not that far out.” Scorpia respond. “We should be there within the next few minutes.

“Good to hear.” Catra walked up to join Scorpia in the cockpit. She could see Brightmoon castle in the distance, and couldn’t help but feel nervous. She realizes that this could go completely wrong, but Adora puts a shoulder on her to help comfort her. For once, Catra gives a genuine smile. She looks on ahead to Brightmoon again. This time feeling hope. She realizes that, just like way back when in the Horde, as long as she and Adora stay together, things could never truely be bad for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?   
Was it good? Could I have done anything better? certain characters, moments, etc  
Was it spectacular? Did it suck?(Be honest it sucks doesn't it)
> 
> Well, it took some time, but I think I'm over the emotional trauma that Season 3 left me in....I think?  
Anyone else still shook from that season?


End file.
